You've Already Won Me Over
by southern-punk
Summary: Ron has his eyes on a certain Slytherin. But in spite of Draco's best efforts, will Ron win him over? Rated M for language, yoai and later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story based on Allanis Morrisette's "You've Already Won Me Over." Please Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Ron, or any part of Harry Potter because *gasp* I'm not J.K. Rowling!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, language and later lemons!**

_

* * *

_

_I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

* * *

Weasley was following me again. It was the third time this week that he tried to corner me. He probably would have succeeded had I not known the secrets of Hogwarts better than him. Unfortunately, I was nowhere near another hidden passageway and it seemed that he was gaining by the second.

'Why? I have Potions in exactly fifteen minutes and that is nowhere NEAR long enough to get cleaned up after the fight that's sure to happen. Weasley has impeccable timing.'

It didn't help that I wasn't sure why he was coming after me. We hadn't had any kind of altercation in nearly two weeks. For that matter, I hadn't even spoken to him. So he couldn't be coming after me to get revenge for a particularly well-placed insult.

Knowing that the coming event was inevitable, I slowed and turned. Standing with my signature smirk in place and my empty hand placed on my hip, I waited for him to catch up. As soon as he was close enough to hear, I called out to him.

"Couldn't help yourself, Weasel? Had to come back for more?"

I studied his features for a moment, searching for the tell-tale signs of rage. None came. Instead his green eyes sparkled with an interest I wasn't sure I liked. It seemed almost predatory in a way and would have been more at home on the face of a Slytherin. He came to a stop a few feet in front of me and crossed his arms.

"Something like that, Malfoy. I've come to make a proposition."

I sneered. "And just what exactly do you think a Weasel could have that I would want?"

His lips slid into a comfortable smile and for some reason, my knees felt a bit weak.

"Oh I have plenty that you'd want. You just don't know it yet." He stepped a bit closer and I had to fight not to run away. In the end, my pride won out and I stood my ground.

"I highly doubt it, Weasel Bee. You're wasting my time." I turned to leave only to be pulled back into a hard chest. I glanced up in shock at Weasley's face merely inches above my own. He had a small smile that was reminiscent of contentment. His arms felt like steel as they wrapped themselves around me. The initial shock wore off and I realized I was being held by a WEASLEY in the middle of the halls. My face contorted with anger and I pushed as hard as I could against his muscled chest. For a split second, I wanted nothing more than to stay that way and let my hands discover each line that his body held but I internally shook it off and pushed even harder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Weasley? Get off me!"

He relented slowly and I stormed away.

"Think over it, Draco. I won't let up until I get the answer I want." His voice echoed off the walls and I had to hold back the very un-Malfoy whimper that threatened to let itself out at his commanding tone.

* * *

Potions went thankfully uneventful and Weasley-free. I, however, missed nearly everything that Snape said. I'd have to study if I wanted to pass the next test. But how could I help it if my mind wandered to shiny red hair that screamed to be touched? Or lips that looked good enough to eat?

I mentally growled yet again at the train of thought my mind was taking.

'I AM NOT GAY! I DO NOT WANT TO SNOG NOR SHAG RON WEASLEY IN THE NEAREST CLOSEST! I AM A MALFOY! WE DO NOT HAVE URGES ABOUT OTHER MEN!' I silently scolded myself.

I had to prove to myself that it was true! I did not want Ron Weasley. I did not want to feel his lips against my neck and collarbone. I didn't want his hands to caress my stomach or slide slowly lower until they grasp my…

I gasped and had to literally shake my head to clear the thoughts away. If only that would rid me of my 'other' problem I had just acquired. Professor Snape had turned in my direction with a slightly irritated look and I simply turned to look out the window. He continued his lecture.

No. As soon as class was over, Pansy Parkinson and I would be finding a quiet corner to prove some things to myself.

* * *

It had not quite been that simple. I mean, being Draco Malfoy, it was no problem for me to convince Parkinson to follow me to a dark corner. It was less than a problem to get her on her knees with her pouty little mouth wrapped around my cock. It was more of a problem when her ministrations weren't doing much to assuage my pain until I closed my eyes and pictured strong shoulders and those sparkling, predatory green eyes watching my every move. Of course, that picture brought instant relief and Parkinson left with a saucy smirk and rather pleased with herself.

Unfortunately, that only proved to myself the exact opposite of what I was hoping to accomplish. I, Draco Malfoy, wanted Ron Weasley. I swiftly uttered a cleaning spell and swaggered out of the alcove and down to the Great Hall. I would absolutely deny it to myself and anyone who ever would ask but I knew… I knew…

* * *

Dinner had been rather uncomfortable. Parkinson kept staring at me like the cat that ate the canary and I involuntarily shivered. Not from pleasure, mind you, but Pansy didn't know that. What was worse than the hungry stares I was being given by Pansy were the hungry stares I was being given from the direction of the Gryffindor table. I casually turned only to have my eyes lock onto those of a certain red-head. He smiled and sent me a wink. It brought an instant blush to my cheeks that I quickly willed away and I turned back to my food. I'd never live that one down.

I stood and left without touching my food or uttering a word to my house-mates.

'Just get to the dorm and into bed. To the dorm and into bed.'

My silent chant was interrupted by a pair of strong arms pulling my into the shadows I was marching past. A rather unmanly squeak burst from my lips before I could stop it.

"I thought you'd be expecting me, Malfoy. Have you made a decision about my proposition?"

Weasley was standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and holding me against the length of his body. His whispered breath on my ear was doing wonders for the newly awakened member in my pants and I had to bite my lip not to moan as he began speaking again.

"No? How about some persuasion?" With those words stated, he began a slow nibble on my ear, trailing down to my jaw and then to my neck. I could feel my breathing turn ragged and I pressed myself further back into him. My eyes fluttered close when his soft lips found a particularly sensitive area near my ear. This time I was unable to hold back the moan.

He chuckled lightly and stopped his ministrations. "You like that, Malfoy? Should I take that as a yes?"

His words broke through my foggy mind and I came back to myself just in time to feel his hand inching down over the bulge in my trousers.

"Quit that, Weasley! I did not say yes!" I slapped at his hand and he removed it.

"Maybe not in words but your body is screaming for me to take it here in the hallway."

His words were like fire to my body but I held back still. "No. I did not say yes."

I pulled myself away from him without any resistance this time and stepped back into the moonlight pouring through the window of Hogwarts. As I started away, a soft voice followed after me.

"But you didn't say no…"

And at that, the great Draco Malfoy ran.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked it or if you think it should stand alone as a one-shot or if I should continue. I already have chapter two written. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Chapter two as promised. I hope you enjoy this although it may not be what some of you are expecting. Special shout-out to Usagii for helping me out with some confidence issues! (OH! And I'm a girl. That was in answer to Mimi! Thanks for reading!) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, and possible later lemons.**

* * *

_You are the bearer of unconditionally things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

* * *

In the two weeks that followed my flight, I simply avoided Weasley.

It wasn't that hard, really. You see, when confronted with fear, Malfoys are very good at hiding. I merely memorized his schedule and made sure I wasn't anywhere he was. Simple really. Dining was the one thing that threw me at first but on the second day, I realized Crabbe and Goyle were really willing to do as I said as long as I promised some sort of reward. In this instance, they would not be cursed into next century as long as they brought me some food back from each meal.

Unfortunately, it didn't always work out as planned. "You call this edible?" I fumed.

I pointed to the broken heap of crumbs that had been a scone at one point in its short life. Goyle shook his head as Crabbe nodded frantically then shook his head to match his taller counterpart. I sighed with disgust and flung myself dramatically onto the couch of the Slytherin common room. I was bored, I was hungry and I couldn't get a certain redhead out of my thoughts. That made for a very frustrated Draco and I needed to vent. I, after all, could only run from a fight for so long before my pride blocked my path.

There I was, A MALFOY, running from a measly Weasley. It just wouldn't do. I could always count on my wit and his untamable temper to back me up in a confrontation. Weasley would regret the hell he put me through.

* * *

The first in the series of events was a prank. It was elementary but it annoyed the Gryffindor to no end. I simply, and quite obviously, acted as if he wasn't alive.

We were sitting in DADA when I first put this plan into action. I sat in my usual seat toward the middle of the classroom. I refused to look at Weasley, no matter what he threw at my head, and even went so far as to turn to ask Goyle if he was being as affected by the outbreak of flies as I was. He of course had no idea what I was talking about but Weasley let out a low growl that got Potter's attention. After several affirmations that he was fine and nothing was wrong, he threw a glare at me and turned to watch Professor Lupin. The rest of class passed by without a single interruption.

* * *

It's amazing what you can get with bribery. Really. For a few finished homework assignments, that I wouldn't be doing anyway, I convinced one of the Patil twins to sneak some Flobberworms into Weasley's bed. Honestly I have no idea which one it was but she was going to be in the Gryffindor Boys' dorm anyways with that Finnigan character. A simple but effectively annoying scheme. I only wish I could have been there to see the reaction on Weasley's face when he felt the slimy creatures.

I wouldn't dare set foot in their dorm for a number of reasons, not the least of these being that WEASLEY would be in there and I didn't know how much temptation I could take.

The red rims around his eyes, along with many dirty looks the next morning, were proof enough that my plan had succeeded. Now for step three.

* * *

In the course of a week, I had started three rumors, convinced others to pull five pranks and successfully had ZERO one-on-one encounters. Potter had insisted on ruining that with confronting me with Weasley standing behind him looking slightly humiliated and more than a little wary.

"Malfoy, I don't know how, but I know you're behind this ridiculous week. I mean, there's no way everyone would suddenly take a disliking to Ron without being coerced into it. Really, though? House elves?" He was of course, referring to a rumor I had started that had, to my delight, warped into something entirely disgusting and inappropriate. I dropped my voice to a conspiratorial whisper and leaned closer. Potter looked disturbed but his curiosity won out. He leaned forward.

"Why don't you ask him? I heard it was Granger."

Potter's face morphed into disgust and he jerked his head back to look at his two side-kicks. Granger looked shocked and ran down the hallway in horror. Potter growled out a "stop this nonsense" before taking off after her.

I turned to sneer at Weasley only to find him smiling. "What?" I snapped.

He stepped closer a bit. "You don't know exactly which rumor he was referring to, do you?"

I simply quirked an eyebrow and tried not to focus on his heady scent that filled the air around us.

"Well, Draco, you just implied that I have raunchy sex involving whipped cream and cupboards with Hermione, or that she does with the House Elves. She is understandably mortified either way."

My eyes widened slightly at the thoughts and a bit of bile rose in my throat.

"That's ghastly. I only said that you owned two elves because I knew it would bother Granger and perhaps make her out of sorts with you."

Weasley laughed rather loudly and stepped closer. "That's rumors for you. Want to know a secret?"

I did. Oh how I did. But I would never admit it to _him_. Instead I turned away from him and sneered.

"I don't mind that you're behind all these pranks. Not at all. Know why?"

I must have been in shock slightly because I slowly, barely, shook my head. He smiled and I felt that weak-knees feeling again.

"Because it means I've been getting to you. It means that you've thought about it. And to get these reactions, I'm going to wager that you like the thought too much. So you're taking it out on me."

I visibly flinched at his words. How did he do that? Weasley was supposed to be an idiotic buffoon.

"It's okay, Draco. You just keep it coming. I can handle it." He sauntered away before I could stop him.

* * *

It was horrid. I couldn't get him out of my head. I was seeing flashes of red silk in my dreams. Hell, I couldn't even look at the damn Slytherin colors without thinking of those deep green eyes. And the worst part was that I knew he was right. He was winning this little mockery of a battle because I was slowly agreeing with him. I had to do something about this.

And that was how I found myself hiding in an empty classroom, waiting for Weasley. I was anxious and I kept pacing between desks and half of me hoped he would show up and the other half begged him not to come. But despite my confusion, he walked in without glancing back and shut the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, Draco?" He sat on top of a desk across from me and smiled.

"Look. I don't know what you've done to me but I can't get you out of my head. I admit it. That doesn't mean I want anything to do with you, Weasley. I want you to… to release me."

He cocked an eyebrow and I winced at the double meaning. "What I mean is, make it stop. I'd like a peaceful night of sleep and I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to get this, get you out of my system."

His other eyebrow rose to meet its twin near his hairline. "Whatever's necessary…" It wasn't a question. It sounded more like he was testing the phrase, tasting it on his tongue. Thoughts of his tongue doing other things slightly distracted me as he stood and moved closer. I snapped out of my lustful reverie by his hand on my chin. I glanced up to meet his eyes and swore they were gentler than I had ever seen before.

"Get me out of your system? You think you can get a quick fuck and be done with me? You think it'd be that easy?" His eyes saddened slightly and he leaned forward more. "What if I can't get you out my system? What if I was miserable after you were through with me? Could you honestly live with that?"

I gulped slowly. His lips were ever so near and his breath was sweet. I thought over what he said. Could I live with it?

"What if you can't? What if a taste of me leaves you craving more? Can you honestly walk away from what we could have? Hmm?"

He was even nearer. His lips barely brushed mine as he spoke and it left me tingling and trying to lean forward. But I met with nothing. He had stepped back.

"I'm not a toy, Malfoy. I have feelings, feelings for you, and I won't be stepped on. You want a taste of me, then you have to mean it. I'm not saying it will work out. But you have to try. You have to try it."

I cringed as he spat my last name. Until then, I didn't realize how much I liked hearing him call me Draco. I stepped forward, reading the insecurity in his eyes. He was... afraid? Of… rejection! I neared again but he held his ground, warily watching my every movement.

I wasn't experienced with this. It was new ground but I stepped even closer until I was nearly touching him. I tilted my head and stared up. He was taller than me. Not by much but he was. If I hadn't been so close, I'd never have noticed.

Swallowing hard, I gathered what little courage I had and slowly, ineptly pressed my lips to his. It wasn't messy or passionate, neither was it loving and awe-inspiring. It was exactly as a first kiss should be. Awkward and clumsy and absolutely perfect.

His lips were softer than I thought they'd be. Not plump or sticky like Pansy's but not chapped or hard like I had imagined they'd be. My lips felt tingly and I had to wonder how long we stood just like that. Not touching anywhere but our lips and not moving. My eyes were closed and as I slowly opened them and pulled back, I noticed his were too.

As strange as it had been, I wanted to do it again and again. I wanted to see that look in his eyes that was a mix between amusement and wonder. Without a word, we both turned and walked toward the door. I was thinking about his lips when he broke the silence.

"Malfoy…?" He opened the door and held it. I glanced up to see his eyes worried. I faced forward and started out the door.

"Yes."

I barely heard him let out the air he had been holding in as I walked down the hallway, away from him.

* * *

**A/N: It's not over yet. I've got a few more chapters up my sleeve. Please review and tell me what you thought. I appreciate your suggestions. Oh, but please don't be upset if I don't act upon all of them. I'd like to kinda keep my original idea so that I don't lose inspiration. **


End file.
